Monster
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Ever since he was nine years old, Theodore Seville had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that his Weremunk form had never truly vanished. Now that he is sixteen years old and performing feats he was never meant to, Theodore questions just how long the beast inside of him can be repressed, before he loses everything he holds dear.
1. Goodbye Old Friend

**Author's Note: It's been six years since I did anything Chipmunk related and now I feel it's time to get back into writing and chipmunks. I apologize for those who waited so long on my other stories but since I'm back now I wanted to write this story that I been wanting to write for a long time.**

 **I'm glad to be back and eager to write again. Keep in mind I have no beta-reader and it's not edited but I hope you all like it regardless, in this story the chipmunks are in their teens and humanoid but have real chipmunk like qualities such as fur, tails, claws and so on because I always wanted to do that.**

 **I was thinking of making this a mix between the shows and the movies even though I have no real knowledge of the shows, just research as much as I could.**

* * *

The skies of Los Angeles, California were completely clouded today, blocking any light from the sun as harsh, cruel rain fell from the clouds and onto the crowd of people ignoring the cold and water pelleting their bodies as they listened on plastic chairs, some remembering to bring umbrellas to the pastor in front of them speaking with passion and guilt, his voice catching as he surveyed the humans in front of him who had tears in their eyes, from the rain or their own faces it was hard to tell.

"Beatrice Miller, was a very loving and caring woman. One whose heart warmed all who came near her. Though clumsy and forgetful at times due to her age she was a proper woman who carefully and sincerely looked over the three adopted humanoid animals that came into her care and it's with God himself that her mortal coil is now gone and joined in the ranks of Heaven, if anyone-"

Alvin stopped listening to the older human's voice after he mentioned God and scoffed to himself, catching the attention of his crush, Eleanor Miller who was bawling her eyes out next to him as she held his paw tight in a vice like grip and his younger brother Simon who narrowed his eyes at Alvin while holding Jeanette close to his chest as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"The god that the humans pray to must have such a sick sense of humor if he is taking such an amazing woman like Miss Miller." He whispered low enough that only the animals near him could hear with their sensitive hearing which was nearly drowned out by a roar of thunder above them as Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tried to be respectful.

"As opposed to what, Alvin? The forest gods that protect and care for the animals living in them?" Simon questioned in a snarky tone, annoyed that Alvin was so disrespectful to God, even if neither of the two brothers believed or worshiped him themselves.

"At least the forest gods don't have such high standards for the afterlife, not that there is one." Alvin retorted back with a sharp glare at his brother and saw Simon about to open his mouth to speak again, no doubt to escalate the argument even further before both their ears were cuffed harshly from behind.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe or not in what the humans do, boys. Show some respect. For the sake of the gods, these three girls lost the only mother they had." Their mother, Vinny whispered sternly behind them as they lowered their heads in shame and didn't bother to comment.

Miss Miller died of a heart attack last Tuesday afternoon at four a.m. in her bed according to the doctors when they went to the hospital. It must have been painful and even with the girls sharp hearing they were too late to notice anything wrong. Needless to say they were a wreck and the boys comforted them as best as they could but being respectful to give them time alone.

Brittany was the only one not crying, the rain pouring down her face and onto the plastic chair she sat on as she stared blankly at Miss Miller's grave, her tears non existent as her paws were balled up tightly into fist, so hard they were nearly going white as her emotionless eyes looked at the tombstone then the casket which housed the woman she and her sisters loved dearly, shivering to herself from the cold, despite her fur.

Brittany waved her tail from her position before she felt Theodore's right paw touch her shoulder as he asked if she was ok to which she gave a dark chuckle.

"I should have heard her struggling, or in pain or….or at least checked on her. I never even got to say goodbye." She whispered so low that Theodore almost didn't hear her because of the rain as he frowned and attempted to wrap his arm around her to give her some semblance of warmth to which she shrugged off and lifting her legs, wrapped her arms around them as her eyes never left the grave in front her, feeling more alone then she ever had in her entire life.

As the pastor encourage someone to come up and say a few words the seven chipmunks watched as a blond, blue eyed human woman in her mid twenties came up, introducing herself as Olivia and saying that she took care of her adopted younger sisters when they were infants, going on about how the chipettes were brought to the orphanage and how they came from Australia as well as speaking about how even though she never knew Miss Miller personally, she was deeply touched by how such a woman would take care of three half animals all by herself and that she wished she had gotten the chance to know her.

Wiping her eyes from both her tears and the rain, she thanked Miss Miller and prayed to God that she was watching over her sisters as she quietly finished her speech and slowly went to sit back down.

Next up was David Seville, the three boys adopted father as he took a deep breath and spoke out loud about how even though she was forgetful, she looked after the girls with love and passion that he could only dream he would one day achieve with his own sons, that even though she was strict, it was only because she cared and that she didn't deserve the way she was brought before God, causing Alvin to scoff under his breath as Eleanor glared at him beside her through her tears.

Others came up until eventually it was the Chipettes turn as the three teenagers hugged each other tightly, closed their eyes and begin to sing Carry Me Home by The Sweeplings as loud as they could as they held each others paws in a heartfelt embrace until finally after the song ended, Jeanette and Eleanor lost all matter of dignity and wept on top of the casket that held their adopted mother as Brittany stared with a blank expression at the white marble, wanting to have some type of emotion that her sisters were displaying.

Instead she looked to the skies above, blinking rapidly to keep the rain out of her eyes and decided that whether it be the human God or the forest gods, they were absolute assholes for taking such an angel like Beatrice Miller away from the grasp of her daughters.


	2. In Times Of Tragedy

**Author's Note: Been a while since I wrote so much. I hope you all like this chapter as each of the males try their best to be there for the three suffering chipettes in their own way. Also I'm going to start a poll on whether to make Simon gay or not this in this story so please post your vote today on my profile and I'll make the deciding vote for the next chapter. Read and review please, I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

* * *

Theodore felt awkward as he watched the girls stumble around like zombies after the funeral, Jeanette's face was constantly running with tears even as she was hugged tightly by Olivia and her friends from high school and Eleanor hadn't let go of Alvin's paw since she returned to her seat, the older chipmunk doing his absolute best to reassure her that he was not going anywhere and that he cared about her deeply.

Theodore didn't know what to say, waving his tail in irritation for feeling so useless to his friends and the young chipmunk he's had a crush on since they were kids, Brittany Miller as he looked towards her and saw that she was sitting on the second step of stairs to the Miller house, her left leg pulled close to her while the right was swinging lazily in front of her, alone.

Her face was a complete and total mask, showing not a ounce of emotion as people came to and fro to say that they are sorry for her loss and that if she ever needed anything for her to call them to which she simply nodded, never once looking any of them in the eye as she stared at the bottom step.

"You should go talk to her, Theodore. She looks like she needs someone to keep an eye on her." Theodore's mother, Vinny spoke next to him as he nearly jumped in fright not hearing her come up to him, maybe he should have paid more attention.

Theodore sighed loudly as he looked down on his mother, nearly towering the young widowed mother at the height of five foot five inches while she stood at a measly four foot seven inches.

He stirred the fruit punch in his right paw gently as he thought of something to say to the young woman, what could he say in her state that was not half assed or condescending to her ears?

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed in between his eyes with his fingers and licked his lips before turning his head towards his mother and giving her a slow nod to which she returned with a bitter smile as he slowly walked towards where Brittany Miller sat all by her lonesome.

"Fuck off." Was the only words Brittany uttered from her lips to make Theodore stop in his tracks and reconsider his actions as the normally arrogant and self centered animal very slowly brought her swinging leg next to the other and stood up before she walked down the stairs and stood next to Theodore making the younger chipmunk naturally have to tilt his head up to look at the rather impressive five foot eleven inch cheerleader that looked at him with such a hollow, empty gaze it caused him to swallow the spit in his mouth in fear.

"Whatever speeches you have saved up in that brain of yours, Theodore Jameson Seville you can just take them and shove them right up your ass. The last thing I want to hear right now is some optimistic bullshit, ok?" She all but growled into his right ear as he hesitantly nodded before turning around on the spot and going outside to get some fresh air as Brittany hugged herself, her tail slowly wagging behind her from the hole of the onyx dress she wore.

* * *

Alvin watched as Brittany had all but screamed at her little brother with narrowed eyes, his paws curling tightly into fists before he heard Eleanor yelp in pain beside him making him feel guilty for hurting her and apologizing.

"Ellie, I'm going to go talk to Theodore for a second, ok?" He spoke softly causing her to whip her head towards him so fast he feared she might caused herself whiplash as she looked up at him with nothing short of panic and desperation in her emerald colored eyes causing him to quickly state that he would be back as soon as possible as she whimpered and gave the tiniest of nods and after what felt like ages to Alvin, released his paw as he hugged her tightly and turning around, went after his youngest brother.

* * *

Simon watched Alvin all but run to comfort Theodore as he glanced towards Jeanette telling Vinny, Dave and Olivia memories from her childhood with her adopted mother and sisters causing them to laugh politely and listen with rapt attention to her every word as the middle chipette sniffed loudly and removed her glasses, beginning to cry once more as he felt his heart break at the sight before turning his attention to Brittany who was starting to head upstairs without even a word of goodbye to anyone making Simon feel torn on who to talk to as he stood in place, guilt and shame lacing his features.

* * *

Theodore watched the rain pour from the sky as if mother nature herself was weeping for the loss of Miss Miller causing his heart to squeeze in guilt knowing that he should have gotten to know the young woman better and should have been more thankful to her for the fortunate circumstance in which his friends found themselves in.

He should have done something more than tell Brittany to calm down as she called him the night of the old woman's death and had a full blown panic attack.

As he held the pink cladded chipmunk in his arms while she wept and gave him more than one bruise the very night they took Miss Miller to the hospital as she cussed into his ear again and again and asked the gods to give their mother back to them, Theodore being more then surprised that she had even bothered praying as she like the rest of the chipmunks held no real belief in religion.

And he should have checked up on her as she grieved along with her sisters.

Theodore didn't know if there were any words or if any amount of comfort at all could help ease the guilt that Brittany felt from blowing the older woman off again and again, guilt must have been gnawing at her like a dog with a bone causing him to feel terribly guilty for simply not doing more as a friend and he hoped one day, as more than friends.

Humans were quick to point the blame on situations they could never control, he remembered his father telling him the night of Miss Miller's death and he could not help but agree with that, so many of the woman's remaining family members were arguing and screaming at each other for one thing or another on the other side of the house and it made Theodore angry that they were thinking of nothing but themselves rather then the lady would died alone in bed without a word to her daughters as he curled his paws into fists.

Grinding his teeth together as his tail waved wildly behind him before yelping in pain as he uncurled his hands and noticed his fingernails had cut deep enough into his flesh to draw blood causing him to swear quietly to himself as he held his paws out from the shelter of the roof to wash them in the rain.

Theodore found it strange that his fingernails were long enough and sharp enough to cut him since he had clipped them only three days ago, did his nails really grow that fast?

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such a stupid question, he removed his limbs from the icy cold water and examined them closely, noticing that they had cut through his fur and flesh like wet tissue paper, that was certainly strange, perhaps he would have to go to a doctor or look online to see if there was a solution to this strange occurrence as he sighed loudly and carefully rested his arms on the railing of the front porch, wondering if there was someway to cheer up his grief stricken friends.

Theodore's ears perked up hearing the familiar pitter patter of his older brother's footsteps behind him as he sighed loudly and turned his head to the left seeing Alvin cross his arms and lean on the railing, mirroring Theodore and looking up into the sky, silence was the only thing that accompanied them for about a solid minute before Alvin sighed loudly.

"They don't deserve this." Alvin spoke in a somber tone to which Theodore could only nod in response at he looked up at six foot one inch brother next to him.

"Do they have anyone they could stay with or-"

"Miss Miller wrote in her will that she's giving the girls the house if anything were to happen to her, at least that's what her lawyer told Ellie and the girls. Problem is they won't be able to keep it until they turn eighteen and they are still two years away from that. So for now Olivia and Freddy are moving in the house to keep an eye on them, Olivia told me she feels guilty for not being there for her sisters." Alvin interrupted Theodore making the green eyed chipmunk sign in relief.

Frederick, or Fred Barren was an amazing man and worked in construction, even though he and Olivia lived in Chicago, Theodore knew that the red headed, full bearded human would not mind moving down with his wife to look over his adopted stepsisters, it's not as though he could not find any work with where the chipmunks lived at so they should be just fine and were even thinking of starting a family.

Olivia herself was a professional baker and taught Eleanor everything she knew so Theodore didn't see any problem with her finding work as well once they settled in with the girls.

The only reason Fred was not able to come to the funeral with his wife was because he was working on to big of a project at work, but all of them knew that he would have been here if he had been able to take the time off and didn't hold it against him.

"I hope Olivia and Freddy will get everything squared away with the girls later. In the meantime I just want to take away the pain they are all feeling you know?" Alvin sighed as he groaned in remorse and placed his head on his arms.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's...cruel and messed up and the girls are so heartbroken. But all we can do is give them time and be there for them. You and Ellie seem to be like glue to each other, try not to hurt her if you need your space, Alvin." Theodore spoke calmly causing Alvin to lift his head and turn to look his brother in the eyes as he nodded.

"I won't do anything to hurt her, Theo. I love her and the girls too much to damage them more than they already are." Alvin spoke seriously to which Theodore could only give a half hearted smile and grim nod in reply.

"Britt is going through a serious crisis right now, she shuts down hard around anyone. Not just you, just don't take to heart her cruel words. Ok, little brother?" Alvin spoke sternly making Theodore nod only once as Alvin stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Better get back in there before Ellie hunts me down. I'll see you later, Teddy." He chuckled and as Theodore waved him off with a smirk at the thought as he looked up at the sky once more and tried to think of something to say to help heal Brittany's heart.

* * *

As Alvin walked back in and people were beginning to leave the wake, Simon stood near Eleanor and Jeanette as they both sung one of Miss Miller's favorite old time songs together, their paws intertwined tightly again and eyes closed as those near them listened sadly with tears brimming the corner of their eyes.

* * *

After they had finished and hugged each other in a tight embrace, Simon walked up to them and was given a group hug which included Dave, Olivia, Vinny and Alvin once he reached them as Simon told a joke about the past making them all laugh loudly before he asked to borrow Jeanette for a few minutes causing Eleanor to nod with a sad smile before holding Alvin's paw once more.

The rain was beginning to turn into a light drizzle as the two tall chipmunks, both six foot seven inches reached the roof of the house, placing two large beach towels below them they sat together in silence and held each other's paws, the atmosphere heavy but comforting as Jeanette snugged in Simon's arms, both ignoring how the rain caused their glasses to get wet.

Jeanette wondered if maybe they should have waited until the rain had stopped completely and hoped they would not get pneumonia but realized she simply didn't care as her near identical black dress to her sisters was slowly becoming soaked and she looked up into the eyes of the one she grew up with since she was eight, her heart racing to kiss him like she had fantasized in her daydreams and the many romantic movies she watched over the years as Simon held her close to his heart, his mind racing with words on the tip of his tongue as they watched the sun go down in front of them.

"I wish we didn't have to do this now." Simon whispered so softly Jeanette almost didn't hear him as her ears perked up at the tone of his voice and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I doubt we'll ever get any real time alone together once we go back to school." She muttered making him give a dry laugh with a small smile.

"You're right. But I'm glad we are making the most of it…Jeanette. There is something I always felt I needed to tell you." Simon's voice cracked as he looked down at the beautiful dark brown furred and blue eyed chipmunk, her eyes like sapphires to him as she blinked looking up at him.

"Yes, Si?" She asked calmly as Simon's voice caught in his throat as he thought of the many, many different words to phrase what he was about to say before taking a deep breath.

* * *

Alvin's heart raced as he watched his mother and Eleanor talk about how in the past Miss Miller would often catch Ellie baking at odd hours when she was younger making the young rounded chipmunk giggle at the memory before turning to look at Alvin who gave a sincere smile as he watched his mother wink at him and excuse herself, leaving the two alone.

They stood together, a calm if a bit awkward pause before Eleanor took Alvin's left paw and calmly ran her fingers over them very slowly causing Alvin to blush as he looked down at the five foot six inch female in front of him.

"I like you." He blurted out of nowhere, resisting the urge to slam his head into the wall behind him as Eleanor's face scrunched up into one of bemusement before she rolled her eyes with small chuckle.

"No duh, Al. You wouldn't have spent some much time being around me otherwise if you didn't." She replied with a smirk making the older chipmunk blush, wanting to slap himself for being such an idiot as he took a deep breath and tried to convey his feelings in a more earnest way right before Eleanor placed a single finger on his lips, her eyes shining with a gentle and passionate mutual feeling of attraction as she smiled.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Alvin." She ordered softly as he could only grin like he had won the lottery.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded before lowering his head and staring deep into the pool of green that was her eyes placed his lips softly but tenderly on her own as they felt as if there was no one around them but the two of them, right before Dave cleared his throat awkwardly next to them as they jumped back from each other, embarrassed and startled but with a shy grin plastered on their faces.

"We'll finish this later." Eleanor whispered so low that only Alvin was able to hear as he gave a dumb smirk and nodded.

"And then you'll tell me the real reason you and Brittany broke up two years ago." She finished firmly looking Alvin in the eyes with a serious gaze as he could only chuckle.

"You." Was his only response as she blushed heavily and stroked her tail with her free paw to keep any prying eyes away from seeing her heated face.

* * *

Theodore really wondered if he had done something to go from bad to worse today, as he came back inside, intent at talking more with Brittany who after coming back down stairs ignored him at every single turn, her voice cold and breaking as he walked up to her for the third time in the night since he came back inside.

"Just leave me alone, Theodore. When I want to fucking talk to you, I'll bother finding you, ok?" Brittany snapped harshly at him as she bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes, her tail waving behind her so fast it was nearly a blur as he finally took a step back, holding up his paws in surrender.

"When you're ready I'll-"

" **Yeah I got it, knight in shining armor. I'll try to remember to pencil you in for when I fucking care.** " She screamed causing all in their vicinity to jump in shock and fear as she ignored all of them and turned around, slapping Theodore's face with her tail as she stomped off leaving the heartbroken chipmunk to watch as she retreated more into the shell she emotionally built for herself.

It was going to take much more effort than he expected to break the ice cold barrier she had set up for herself then he thought and he questioned just what he could do to tear it down and warm her heart even as she left his own in pieces.


End file.
